1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal apparatus, a projection apparatus, and electronic equipment having a structure with a high heat-radiating property.
2. Related Art
As one of the above-described projecting apparatuses, there is, a liquid crystal projector. The liquid crystal projector employs, for example, a light modulating liquid crystal panel for forming a predetermined image. The liquid crystal projector includes a condensing optical system for irradiating a liquid crystal panel with light from a light source and an extended projection optical system for projecting a light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel on a projecting surface such as a screen for forming an enlarged image.
Then, light condensed by the condensing optical system passes through the liquid crystal panel to form a predetermined image, which is projected on the screen or the like by the extended projection optical system. The liquid crystal projector is subject to overheating of the liquid crystal panel because the liquid crystal panel is irradiated with an intensive light from the light source via the condensing optical system. When the temperature of the liquid crystal panel rises, there arise problems such as display defect or shortening of the lifetime. Therefore, for example, a method of cooling the liquid crystal panel by blowing cooling air onto the liquid crystal panel with a cooling fan is employed.
For example, as described in JP-A-2003-66404, a method of cooling the liquid crystal by transferring heat generated in the liquid crystal panel to a radiation fin which is in contact with the liquid crystal panel via a glass panel is proposed. Also, as disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2005-16533, a method of enhancing a heat-radiating property of an electro-optical panel by providing an opening on a side surface of an electro-optical panel mounting frame at a position corresponding to an end of the electro-optical panel is proposed.
However, the recent liquid crystal projectors are demanded to have a high-luminance so as to achieve a good visibility of display even in a bright room. Consequently, the light source of the liquid crystal projector has a high-power, and the light intensity incoming into the liquid crystal panel is increased, so that the temperature of the liquid crystal panel rises. As a result, a problem of deterioration of the image display quality arises. In addition, increasing the number of revolutions of the cooling fan for increasing the amount of cooling air is associated with problems of noise increase or heavy load applied to a motor of the cooling fan, and so on.